mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun Bluster XTO
- Premium=270 px - L.Blue SP=270 px - Philippines SP= }} |-| Cusco= } |no. = Regular releases 19419 (XTO) 19424 (Cusco) 19451 (XTO Premium) Limited editions 95439 (XTO L.Blue SP) 95475 (XTO Philippines SP)|series = Fully Cowled Mini 4WD|chassis = Super-FM Chassis (XTO/Cusco/XTO Philippines SP) FM-A Chassis (XTO Premium/XTO L.Blue SP)|rel = Regular releases June 26, 1997 (XTO) November 26, 1997 (Cusco) March 31, 2018 (XTO Premium) Limited editions January 26, 2019 (XTO L.Blue SP) November 27, 2018 (XTO Philippines SP, Philippines release) March 9, 2019 (XTO Philippines SP, Japan) April 2019 (XTO Philippines SP, US release) January 25, 2020 (XTO Philippines SP, reissue)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP: The Great Pursuit of the Berserk Mini 4WD car!|Owner = Rion Cusco Team Gun Bluster (Let's & Go! Tsubasa)}}The Gun Bluster XTO |Gan Burasutā Ekkusutīō}} is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on June 26, 1997. It was featured in the anime movie Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP: The Great Pursuit of the Berserk Mini 4WD car! as Rion Cusco's machine. The Premium variant of the machine was featured in ''Let's & Go! Tsubasa: Next Racers Legend'' as Team Gun Bluster's machines. General info The Gun Bluster features the fully-cowled body design that has separate cowls for the front and the rear. The front cowls has the wide front, narrow rear design. On the front, there's a single, large headlamp that was placed in front of the motor. Behind the headlamp, the top of the motor was exposed, provide better heat dissipation. It has the cross stripes body decals. On the side of the rear cowls, there's the 'Super FM' decals on both the original XTO and Cusco Special and 'FM-A Chassis' decals on the XTO Premium. All models, except the XTO Premium variant, were equipped with the red, small diameter 3-spoke Fully-Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires. Only the XTO Premium comes with a motor. XTO and XTO Premium The XTO has the blue body color, silver canopy, black highlight and red/yellow stripes. It has a pair of arched rear spoilers on the rear. The standard Gun Bluster XTO was equipped with the dark green chassis frame and A parts. For the Premium variant, it was equipped with the new, red 6-spoke spiral-type small diameter low-profile wheels with low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and A parts for the Premium variant were molded in metallic gray and blue respectively. Cusco Special variant The Cusco Special has the black body color, blue canopy, blue stripes on the black highlight and white/red stripes. Holes has been opened for shaving the bodyshell's weight. It has the single, wide rear spoiler. XTO Light Blue Special variant Based on the XTO Premium, the limited edition Light Blue Special variant features the polycarbonate bodyshell, with film-type decals on it. Cutting out of the polycarbonate bodyshell is required and thus is not for beginners. It was equipped with the white, small diameter low-profile 6-spoke spiral-type wheels paired with the deep sky blue, hard-compound low-profile tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in deep sky blue and turquoise respectively. Philippines Special Edition variant The Philippines Special Edition variant was made to celebrate the 50th year anniversary of Tamiya's official agent and distributor in Philippines, Lil’s Hobby Center. It features the clear green bodyshell with special body decals. It was equipped with the silver plated, small diameter low-profile 5-spoke Saber-type wheels paired with the white, hard-compound low-profile tires. The carbon-mixed nylon reinforced chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black and white respectively. In the anime The Gun Bluster XTO was developed for the Team XTO Revolvers of Peru for the first World Grand Prix. It was designed by 3 people: the body aerodynamic was designed by Dr. Tsuchiya, the car's material was provided by Tesshin Okada and finally, the GP Chip Beta (the same GP Chip that the TRF Victorys' machines has) was designed by Dr. Cusco. However, Dr. Cusco wasn't satisfied with the performance of the GP Chip Beta and began the development of the GP Chip Gamma on his own, which was later postponed and thus led to the team being disbanded as they were unable to participate into the Grand Prix. During the middle of the World Grand Prix's progress, Dr. Cusco finally completed the GP Chip Gamma. However, upon being placed into the Gun Bluster, the car suddenly emits electromagnetic waves causing nearby electronic devices to malfunction and then run from the Cusco lab. This forces Cusco to call in special forces to hunt down the minicar, even if it means destroying the car. Rion then chases the car in vain as the Gun Bluster avoided its owner. The electromagnetic waves it emits not only causing the electronic devices to malfunctions, but also the incoming missles and the GP machines as well. Like the Proto-Saber Evolution, the XTO can even generate the air barrier to protect itself from incoming attacks. Oddly, only the TRF Victorys's cars are not affected by the XTO's electromagnetic waves. It was revealed that the reason why the car was running from the lab is because of the aforementioned disbandment of the XTO Revolvers. The XTO was later sees the Victorys's cars as 'comrade' after the TRF Victorys' members tries to save it multiple times throughout the big chase. The XTO was eventually retrieved by Rion despite the damage it sustained. The GP Chip Gamma was later removed from the car after the incident. Technical info Length: 144 mm (XTO/Cusco), 156 mm (XTO Premium) Width: 90 mm (XTO/Cusco), 97 mm (XTO Premium) Height: 36 mm (XTO), 41 mm (Cusco), 37 mm (XTO Premium) Chassis: Super-FM Chassis (XTO/Cusco), FM-A Chassis (XTO Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (XTO/Cusco), 3.5:1 (XTO Premium) Gallery Boxarts GunBlusterXTOBoxart.png|Boxart of the XTO. GuuBlusterXTOPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the XTO Premium. GunBlusterXTOLightBlueSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of XTO Light Blue Special. GunBlusterXTOPhilippinesSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of XTO Philippines Special Edition. Trivia * Both the bodyshells of the Gun Bluster XTO and its Cusco Special variant can be fitted onto the FM-A Chassis without any modification. This is further confirmed with the release of XTO Premium variant. External links Tamiya Japan * Gun Bluster XTO on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Gun Bluster Cusco Special on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Gun Bluster XTO Premium on Tamiya official website * Gun Bluster XTO Light Blue Special on Tamiya official website * Gun Bluster XTO Philippines Special Edition on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Gun Bluster XTO Premium on Tamiya America official website * Gun Bluster XTO Light Blue Special on Tamiya America official website * Gun Bluster XTO Philippines Special Edition on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars